


Thirsty

by A_writes101



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fucking, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Sorry Not Sorry, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writes101/pseuds/A_writes101
Summary: Jack was fucking thirsty, but not just thirsty for a drink. He was thirsty for the cute little twink working behind the counter at the coffee shop Rise and Grind.A smutty literal Porn without Plot oneshot.Note, Handsome Jack is in his 40's and Rhy's is in his 20'sThere is a heavy Daddy kink in this!Enjoy!
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatNeedyZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/gifts).



Jack was fucking thirsty. But not just thirsty for a drink. He craved the cute little man that was working behind the counter at the coffee shop he decided to visit on a whim. According to the nametag, Rhys was the only barista in this dump that caught the man’s eye. Half cyborg with an echo eye-- the cute little twink was casually making his coffee, flashing heated glances at him. 

I mean, who wouldn’t? Jack was fucking handsome. The entirety of his nickname showed just how damn gorgeous he was. Handsome Jack. Rhys couldn’t help but notice the older man. His slick brown hair and a noticeable scar across his face, but that didn’t stop the man from being damn beautiful. Jack smirked at the cute little kitten. Oh, he was going to make a meal out of him. 

“Um. Jack?” 

His name rolled off the kitten's tongue causing Jack to shiver in pleasure. Control was getting hard. Rising from his table, he sauntered over, slowly grabbing the coffee from Rhys hands. 

“Numbers on the card Kitten. Call me after your shift.” 

Satisfied by the flustered boy, Jack left Rise and Grind, waiting for his cute little prey to call. 

****

The message came to Jack at about 10pm. Grinning, he quickly gave the man the address of his favorite bar and set off. God damn, he was fucking thirsty, 

Rhys was focused on the menu in front of him. He was nervous and needed a damn drink. He had never done something like this before. His body shivered at the thought of those mismatched eyes grazing his body. The blue scar that was carved into the Handsome man's face only made the half cyborg want to lick every inch of him. Receiving the phone number made Rhys heart noticeably leap, his ears tinted pink as he had watched the man named Jack exit the coffee shop. His best bro was the one that helped him get the courage to text him, and damn, even his boss Lorelei allowed him to shower up and prep in her bathroom. His face flushed at the idea of having sex with a stranger, but he couldn’t help but feel incredibly hot at the thought of this man fucking him into the next century. 

“Hello Kitten.” 

Jack's voice resonated into Rhys' ear causing him to fall from his seat. Catching him, Jack pulled him into his sturdy chest, their noses almost touching. 

“Woah there Kitten. I get that I am good looking, but no need to hurt yourself.” 

The younger man could smell the sweet scent of cinnamon on the man's breath. Jack was smirking as Rhys gripped his jacket tighter.

“Um..I'm sorry.”

Letting out a cocky laugh Jack pulled back amused at how red the twinks face had gotten. 

“Not a problem sweetheart. I haven’t introduced myself. The names Jack.” 

“Rhys.” 

The smaller man shifted back onto his seat grabbing the drink the bartender had sat in front of him. Downing it in one gulp, he admired the cocky handsome man before him. 

“So, tell me something kitten. Why did you so boldly come out with me tonight?”

Rhys trembled in excitement. The reason? He wanted a good fuck. It has only been a few months since his Ex bastard left him, which was fine, he never had a good fucking with him either. So, when the handsome Jack left his calling card, he knew he could get the time of his life. 

“I just wanted a no strings attached fuck. IS that too hard to ask?” 

Jack choked on his whiskey. Damn, he didn’t expect this twink to be so bold. 

“Well shit. Why didn’t you say so. Let's skip the drinks baby.” 

Jack gulped down the remainder of his whiskey before grabbing Rhys around the waist and pulling him along. The cool air outside woke the young man up a bit, allowing him to fully assess the situation.  _ Was he really going to fuck someone on a whim? _ Jack could sense the hesitation and pulled Rhys in closer. The slight scent on cinnamon and cologne wafted into his nose allowing him to feel at ease. 

“Alight Kitten. So tell me something. Why this fuck? Why not go out everyday looking for someone to wear you as a cocksleeve?” 

Rhys nearly gasped at how crass Jack was. _ A cocksleeve? _ Chewing on his bottom lip, he peered up at the hetero-chromatic eyes that seemed to glow from the hue cast by the streetlights. 

“Not to be...sentimental...but. None of the others felt right. My ex was a bitch. The gay clubs only provided bitches. I figured, you were the only one that would make me feel... _ satisfied. _ ”

Jack smirked.

“Now, now kitten. You may be satisfied, but I guarantee you won’t be able to walk for days.” 

Rhys couldn’t take it. He was already at his limit. Grabbing the man by his hand, he yanked Jack into the alley and shoved him against the concrete. His lips were on his in a matter of seconds, moans leaking from his mouth. Jack smirked against the clumsy lips that were trying so hard. Now, the moans were hot, but Jack needed to teach this little twink. Pulling Rhys off of him he nearly broke under the protested whimper the younger made.

“Aw kitten. Who taught you how to kiss? Open your mouth Love and stick out the cute little tongue of yours.” 

Rhys did as commanded, draping his tongue out of his mouth like a dog in heat. Jack leaned in and sucked on it before dipping his own tongue into Rhys mouth. The sweet taste of vodka and cranberries filled him as he explored the young twink. Rhys moans grew louder as they each tongue fucked each other's mouths, saliva spilling from the corners. Jack could see that Rhys was sloppy, but fuck. He couldn’t wait to see this disheveled little bitch choking on his cock. His length painfully pushed against his jeans as Rhys leaned in further. Straddling Jack’s leg, he slowly began to grind against him causing Jack to pull off his mouth. 

“Hey now Kitten. Do you really think dry humping me in an alley is going to be the way you get off tonight? Fuck that.” 

Jack grabbed Rhys hard and pulled him towards the gaudy hotel flashing a neon stripper in the window. He didn’t even waste a second before he was yanking the panting boy up the stairs and into their room. Slamming the door behind him, Jack effortlessly tossed Rhys onto the bed. 

“Strip for me Kitten. And take it nice and slow.” 

Rhys flushed red. 

“Um...there is something you should know…” 

Jack chuckled as he tossed his coat to the side as he started to work the buttons on his vest. 

“Oh love. If you think I don’t know you are half robot, you are damn wrong. Now strip for me baby boy. You are keeping me waiting.” 

After tossing his tie to the side, Rhys fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as Jack sat back in the chair. He watched every movement of the young man’s clumsy hands, a smirk tugging at his lips. Rhys sat on the edge of the bed and removed the shirt, tossing it to the side, the blush creeping to his ears.. Jack licked his lips at the sight causing Rhys to hitch a breath and cast his eyes down. The young man had tattoos up his arm and onto his chest while the other sported high end technology. Still, Rhys was fit underneath those clothes which made Jack crave him even more. He wanted to lick every in of this boy until he found every erogenous zone. He wanted him to whimper under his cock. 

  
“Come here baby boy. Time for you to learn how to suck my cock.” 

Rhys obeyed. For some reason all he could do was obey this man. He was never truly the submissive type, he always wanted to be in control. He wanted to build his own company in the future, wanted to build technology that outdid others, he wanted to be the boss...which made this situation all the more interesting. This time, Rhys WANTED to be slapped around. He wanted to be praised and called pet names. He wanted to please his daddy… 

  
  


“Now Rhys Baby. Did I say you could walk? No kitten. Crawl over here.” 

Rhys flushed but continued to drop to his knees and crawl over to Jack. He was sitting back in the chair, his face etched in enjoyment. He hand was resting underneath his chin as if he was about to grade the twink on how well he groveled. When Rhys was close, Jack slowly reached his hand around the back of the boy's head, grabbing the tiffs of brown curls. Yanking him in, he pressed Rhys up against his strained pants. 

“Kitten. Before you get to taste this, I will need you to understand the safe words-mmkBaby?”

Rhys nodded, his breath hot against the hard length that was bulging behind the fabric. Jack smirked at how cute Rhys was being. His eyes were hungry for his dick and gods, Jack wanted to embed it so far in his pretty little mouth he almost forgot to explain the rules. 

“Have you ever heard of the stop-light method?”

Rhys shook his head, his knee’s starting to hurt as they sat against the shag floor. 

“Green means go. Yellow means slow down. Red means stop. Basic logic Rhysbaby. Since I will have you screaming No a lot, we are going to use the colors as your safe words. Now. What do you say kitten.” 

Rhys looked up, locking onto the Handsome man’s face--he swore the scar against pulsed in a blue hue. 

“Green...daddy. Green.” 

“Goodboy. Now take my cock out. It's been waiting for your pretty little mouth.”

  
  


Rhys sucked in a breath as he worked Jack’s length out of his jeans. Swallowing, the younger admired the beautiful piece--its pink tip peaking out of its foreskin, already dripping in pre-cum. Leaning in, he licked the head delicately, his tongue sliding underneath the skin a bit, causing Jack to hitch a breath. 

“Kitten. Put your fucking mouth on it. It isn’t a damn lollipop.” 

Rhys nodded before pushing the head between his lips. Bobbing down, he swirled his tongue around the shaft while his other hand gripped the base. Jack bit his lip as he watched the twink work his length in a slow steady pace.  _ Not fucking enough. _ Grabbing the back of Rhys head and pushed his cock deep into the boy's throat. Rhys coughed struggling to take it. Jack arched his hips pulling his length out and fucking it back in hard. 

“Take it all baby. You will get a nice reward if you can make me cum. Don’t you want to make daddy cum?” 

Rhys nodded, choking on the girth as it filled his mouth. Spit was spilling from his mouth as Jack fucking the tight little throat of his precious bottom. He could feel his released building as Rhys moaned and struggled underneath him. 

“Drink it all, and I better not see you fucking release a single drop.” 

Rhys eyes pooled in tears as Jack fucked his orgasm out and down his throat. Swallowing, Rhys moaned as his own cock painfully pushed against his underwear. Jack released the back of the boy's head allowing him to pull off his cock with a sloppy pop. Cum and spit oozed from the corners of his mouth as Rhys obediently sat back on his heels. 

“Open that mouth and stick out that tongue baby boy. Show daddy that you swallowed it all.” 

The young twink did as he was commanded, his tongue draped out of his mouth, tears streaming down his face.

_ “Di...did I do good..Daddy?”  _

“Course ya did kitten. Now let's get you on the bed for your reward.”

Jack stood pulling Rhys and shoving him face down on the bed. He yanked his ass up before tugging at the waistband of the twinks underwear. 

“Tell me baby boy. What do you want.” 

Rhys moaned into the sheets as Jack’s fingers worked their way around to the soaked front--His cock twitching at the contact between fabric and digits. 

“Touch me…” 

Jack swirled his finger around the tip, precum oozing through the fabric and onto his finger.

“Now now. What do we say.” 

Rhys gasped as Jack squeezed the head of cock, the fabric rubbing against the sensitive tip. 

‘h--Please. PLEASE.” 

“Good boy.” 

Jack slowly pulled the waistband down and around the younger's plump ass, his beautiful pink hole twitching for him. The boy's cock was weeping heavily against the sheets as Jack licked his lips at the delicious sight. Leaning in, Jack spread the twinks cheeks open before licking a wet hot stripe from his taint to his winking hole. 

“mmmFUCK.” 

Jack swirled his tongue around the entrance, blowing a small puff of hot air. 

“Watch your mouth kitten. Bad words don’t suit you.” 

Jack reached forward a gripped Rhys length before assaulting his hole with his tongue. Rhys moaning grew as Jack worked him open, spit dripping down his perineum and onto his balls. He was being over-stimulated as Jacks rough hands pumped him hard.

“..i..Jack.”

Jack removed himself from the boy, a line of saliva following him. Wiping his lips, he looked at the site before him. Rhys’s was gripping the bed sheets hard, his mouth open and groaning against the red colored sheets. His hole was coated in spit and his cock had released enough slick there was a wet spot on the bedding. 

Jack reached over and grabbed the tie Rhys had removed earlier. Grabbing the back of his neck, he yanked Rhys up so his back was in his chest. Jack's hard cock nestled between Rhys cheeks as he brought the boys hands up above his head. 

“Ready kitten. I am going to fuck you into tomorrow. You won’t even be able to take another cock unless it's mine. I will make sure your body only remembers me.”

Jack bit into the boy's shoulder causing Rhys’s to gasp loudly as the older man tied his hands together. Flipping him on his back, he folded the young boy in half before lining his cock up to the spit coated hole. Wasting no time, he pushed the large head past the first set of muscle with a loud pop causing Rhys’s to cry out. 

“Color Baby. Tell me the color.” 

“GREEN. DADDY. GREEN. JACK FUCK ME.” 

Rhys cried out as Jack shoved his cock deep into his guts. He moved his robotic arm over his belly, feeling exactly where the older man’s cock nestled. Jack moaned as Rhys’s channel tightened as he pushed himself fully inside.    
  


“God Damn Baby, you are taking me like a fucking champ.” 

Rhys chuckled then moaned loudly as Jack began to pull himself out. The older man watched his cock slide in and out of the hole that was clenched around him, as Rhys whimpered underneath him. Shoving his length back in, he continued to fuck his way deep into the man’s guts, assaulting his prostate over and over. Rhys cried out as he tipped over the edge, white spurts of cum painting his stomach. 

“Jack….Daddy...I am sorry..I came..”

Jack smirked, shoving his length again to the hilt causing Rhys to cry. Wiping some of the cum up with his fingers he shoved the digits into his baby’s mouth. 

“Lap it up sweetheart. You made the mess, you will clean it up.”

Rhys sucked his release greedily, his tongue swirling around the digits that were moving in his mouth. Jack continued his rhythm, fucking Rhys deeper into the mattress. 

“Daddy is going to come. Baby boy, I am going to fill your belly with my seed.”

Rhys nodded, pulling his hands against their restraints. Jack gripped the mans waist pulling him hard on his cock. He fucked himself up into the boys guts before spilling over the edge. The orgasm ripped through him as he pumped Rhys belly full. Moaning loudly, Rhys squirted all over himself as he was overstimulated by the throbbing length embedded inside him. Jack pulled his cock out spilling white hot seed onto the sheets. 

“Push it out for me baby.” 

Rhys' face grew red as he gripped his legs and spread them. Using his fingers, he pushed the load out of his weeping hole allowing it to ooze down his ass. Jack leaned in and lapped at the boys sloppy mess causing Rhys to whimper from the over stimulation. His cock sobbed as Jack choked the base, the older man's tongue prodding his stretched channel. 

“Daddy...please...its too much.” 

“Color kitten.” 

“Yellow...yellow daddy…” 

Jack grinned, placing a small kiss against the red entrance. He then moved to suck a deep purple bruise onto Rhys thigh. 

“Hmmm. I didn’t hear Red. Rhys baby, this is only the beginning. I told you, I will fuck you until you can’t walk. Now, tell daddy a color.” 

Rhys whimpered under Jack's gaze. 

“Green...Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading..if you go this far! This was my first fic in the borderlands fandom. Thank you to HiKiller for giving me the motivation to write this. GO CHECK OUT THEIR FICS ASAP
> 
> Comments and Kudos are what keep me motivated to write, so drop them below! 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> With love,  
> Aly


End file.
